


When Lily Laughs

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: When Lily Comes To Play [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, lily is weird af, why am i writing this, why the fuck is lorcan wearing a turtleneck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: When Lily laughs at Lorcan's joke.





	When Lily Laughs

His joke wasn't remotely funny. Even he didn't find his joke funny.

But she was laughing like it was the greatest thing she ever heard. And for that, he was thankful.


End file.
